Tajnůstkáři
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Sam a Jack jsou spolu, ale nikdo to o nich neví. Snad se jim to podaří i nadále dobře skrývat.


_**Tajnůstkáři**_

"No tak, Sam, vždyť skoro o nic nejde!" usmíval se Jack a tahal Sam za obě ruce ven z laboratoře. Na chodbách svítila pohotovostní světla, personál SGC pomalu opouštěl prostory zařízení a mělo dojít ke střídání směn. Sam měla rozdělanou - podle ní velmi důležitou - práci, ale Jack to tak neviděl. Pro něj to byla jen řada čísel, která mu nikdy nedávala větší smysl než jen to, že si je dokázal jedno po druhém přečíst.

"Dávej pozor, někdo nás uvidí, jak se tu chováme jako malé děti, které se perou o kus dortu," ušklíbla se Sam a snažila se mu silou vytrhnout. Podařilo se ji to, ale než se stačila otočit, aby mohla vběhnout zpět do místnosti, Jack k ní přiskočil a přitiskl svou hruď na její záda a obejmul ji rukama kolem pasu. Neměl v úmyslu se jen tak rychle vzdát.

Sam sklopila hlavu, položila své ruce na jeho a chvilku stála bez sebemenšího pohybu.

"Takže se vzdáváš?" políbil ji do vlasů a Sam z něj okamžitě začala cítit naději v to, že tento boj vyhrál. Byla si jista, že kdyby nebyli v práci, začal by si k té oslavě vítězství i poskakovat.

"A vzdáš se ty?" odpověděla Sam. Nechtěla mu ale kazit takovou roztomilou radost, otočila se k němu, políbila ho na rty a přitiskla své rty k jeho uchu.

"Tak dobře, ale jestli nás někdo potká a uvidí nás spolu..." ani nestačila doříct větu a už viděla jen Jackova záda. Vyběhl z laboratoře jako kdyby ho honila tlupa vlků a křičel: "Tak za deset minut na parkovišti!".

Sam se jen pousmála, pozhasínala světla, vypnula počítač. Vzala si své osobní věci a vydala se směrem k dámským šatnám. Před očima měla stále ten nadšený výraz, který ozdobil Jackův obličej. Nemohla mu odmítnout. Dala by vše, aby mohla ze svého přítele takové štěstí cítit častěji. Převléknout se ji netrvalo dlouho, ale zato vybrat něco, co ji alespoň trošku zamaskuje ji dalo zabrat. Nakonec tento boj vyhrála barevná šála a k tomu stejně barevná čepice, kterou si do práce přinesla před pár dny jen pro případ, že se přižene zima rychleji, než každý očekával. Za tohle předvídání mohla poděkovat svému nadání ve světě fyziky. Zapnula si bundu až ke krku, přehodila si přes ramena šálu, zavřela skřínku a vyšla konečně na chodbu a směrem k východu z SGC. Jack už nervózně přešlapával u auta a jakmile viděl svoji drahou polovičku, vydal se ji naproti.

"Poznal bych tě v jakémkoliv převleku," přivítal ji a naklonil se, že ji dá pusu na ten kousek tváře, který ji z oblečení byl vidět. Sam ho ale rukou zabrzdila a mrkla na kameru, která je bedlivě sledovala. "Ehm!" odkašlala si, aby ho ještě víc upozornila na to, že si stále musejí dát pozor. Jack se zklamaně odtáhl a přešel ke straně spolujezdce, otevřel Sam dveře a počkal, než nastoupí. Přeběhl na druhou stranu, do auta téměř až naskočil a ještě než se stačil na sedačce uvelebit, už startovval.

"Ty jsi vážně neskutečně natěšený," konstatovala Sam Jackovu náladu. Byl roztomilý. Jako dítě těsně před tím, než si jde pod stromeček rozbalit Vánoční dárky, jenže tohle dítě právě teď řídilo Land Rover směrem do města nedaleko od SGC.

"Vidíš jak málo stačí k radosti," nenechal si zkazit náladu ani tím, jak ho Sam popichovala. Vysloveně si tento malý výlet užíval a podle toho, jak se tvářil, si ho užít chtěl, a to s plnou parádou.

Cesta netrvala ani dvacet minut a objevilo se před nimi město obehnané stromy. Městem projeli bez jakéhokoliv zdržování a vydali se polní cestou za město, kde se nacházel rybník. Jelikož už pár dní poměrně silně mrzlo, voda vytvořila dokonale rovné klužiště, na kterém už pár lidí bruslilo, děti hráli hokej a mladé dívky trénovaly na závodní bruslení. Sam se podívala na Jacka a přišlo ji, že se jeho úsměv snad ještě víc rozšířil.

"O tomhle jsem vždy snil. Snad už od puberty to byl můj sen, jít v zimě s milovanou osobou na led," zapřemýšlel Jack nad tím, jaké měl v dospívání sny a uvědomil si, že si jich ještě spoustu nesplnil.

"Je čas na to si ten sen splnit," odpověděla mu Sam a pohladila ho po ruce, kterou měl položenou na řadící páce. Měl se věnovat tomu, aby bezpečně zaparkoval mezi už zaparkovaná auta, ale touha vidět obličej ženy, kterou miloval, byla větší. Zabrzdil, vyndal klíčky ze zapalování a nahnul se směrem k Sam, ta jeho řeči těla porozumněla, nahnula se a jejich rty se spojili. "Nenechme tvůj sen dále čekat," zašeptala mezi polibky Sam a i když nerada, odtáhla se a vystoupila z auta. Přehodila si přes pusu šálu a nasadila si čepici tak, aby ji zasahovala přesně nad obočí. Přeci jen, co kdyby potkali někoho z SGC. Byly stále blízko základně a neměla potuchy kdo z personálu tu může bydlet. Byl by to skandál, kdyby se o nich někdo na základně dozvěděl. Jack na taktiku "Zůstat v utajení" také myslel, nasadil si sportovní kšiltovku a též si přitáhl šálu kolem krku tak, aby mu zakrývala bradu i rty. Oba dva si nasadili vypůjčené brusle, natáhli si rukavice a ruku v ruce se vydali směrem ke kluzišti.

"Snad se před tebou nepředvedu přepychovým pádem v momentě, kdy vstoupím na led," zavtipkoval Jack a snažil se udržet balanc, když jednou nohou vstupoval na led.

"Tak to abych se tě pustila, aby jsi mě nestáhl sebou, co?" vtipkovala Sam a když se na ní Jack ublíženě podíval, ušklíbla se.

"A co tvá kolena? Nechceš chrániče?" dodala a nesnažila se skrývat smích. Vstoupila na led a docela bravurně se vyrovnala a čekala, až se Jack postaví oběma nohama na ledovou plochu.

"První fázi máš úspěšně za sebou," nezapomněla Sam Jacka opět popíchnout. Když byla s ním, vše bylo jiné, veselejší. I když mrzlo, pomalu se nad klužištěm snášela mlha, pro Sam stále svítilo slunce.

Byla šťastná.

"Budeš ještě překvapená nad mým krasoblusražským talentem, když jsem byl mladý, hrál jsem hokej," snažil se si Jack před Sam pozdvihnout sebevědomí, přeci se jen tak lehce nenechá zlobit. V momentě, kdy se na svých bruslích Jack rozjel, Sam musela uznat, že v něm něco z jeho mladých hokejových let ještě zůstalo. Aby nezůstala pozadu, rozjela se za ním a chytila ho za ruku. Po chvilce bruslení bok po boku se jejich prsty propletly a čas od času si Jack Sam přitiskl k sobě, aby ještě víc cítil její přítomnost.

"Kéž by tento moment mohl trvat až do konce světa!"

"S tím mohu jen a jen souhlasit," odpověděla Sam a stiskla pevně Jackovu ruku. Chvilku mlčky bruslili kolem dětí a užívali si tu atmosféru. Čas neskutečně rychle utíkal až na kluzišti zůstali sami. Jack předjel Sam a otočil se k ní čelem tak, že jel pozpátku. Zastavil se a nic netušící Sam mu vjela přímo do náručí. Pohladil ji po tváři a Sam se schoulila do jeho objetí.

"Tohle je dokonalé," zašeptala do jeho hrudníku.

"Ano, je," odpověděl Jack a políbil ji do vlasů.

 **THE END**


End file.
